1. Field
The following description relates to a multimedia device, and more particularly, to a multimedia device that has a detachable controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, smart functions such as the Internet, video games, Social Network Services (SNS), and the like, have been installed in multimedia devices, such as Blu-ray players, multimedia players, set-top boxes, and game consoles. By installing smart functions in multimedia devices, function keys of a control panel of the multimedia device, which are used to operate the smart functions, have become increasingly complicated.
Multimedia devices typically include a remote control that is able to remotely control the device at a near distance for convenience in the use thereof. A remote control controls a multimedia device using various methods, such as Infrared rays and electronic waves. Operation keys of remote controls are also complicated with complicated functions of multimedia devices, thereby increasing the need for user convenience for such remote controls.